Copy Robot
A Copy Robot is a boss that can copy everything from the opponent he fights against, like their appearance, abilities and memories. The only thing he doesn't copy is their personality, which he maintains his own. It is unknown if he even has a true form. Megaman Powered Up Copy robots also appeared in Megaman Powered Up only if you're play as one of the robot masters in their own stage or at Wily Castle. Copy Robot copies everything from the Robot Master he's fighting against, except the personality. In the original Mega Man, he always uses the weapon that Mega Man is using. If Mega Man is using the Magnet Beam or Super Arm, the Copy Robot will simply run back and forth, similar to Crash Man. In Mega Man Powered Up, the Copy Robot is shown during dialogues to be cocky and sarcastic, referring to most of the Robot Masters by nicknames, the only exception being Oil Man. He has a slight personality tweak at times depending on who he is copying; as Guts Man, he claims nothing is better than brute strength, while as Ice Man, he wants a "chilling silence". He copies whoever he is fighting, but he has a greenish tinge to his color, as do the copies of the Robot Masters encountered before him. As Mega Man, he is able to use the Buster as well as the Special Weapons, and he can change between weapons at will. On Hard Mode, he is able to use Charge Shots. If playing as a Robot Master, he uses the exact same fighting style as that character. When he copies Roll, he can perform her two-stage weapon swing. It doesn't matter which Roll being played as; the Copy Robot will always copy the default Roll costume. Higher levels allow Copy Roll to jump across the field, swinging with each jump. When fighting against Proto Man on Easy, all he does is move back and forth, firing a Proto Strike every time he turns around. On higher levels, Copy Proto Man fires off three rapid-fire Proto Strikes every time he reaches an edge, often jumping to make the pattern more difficult to dodge. His Mega incarnation is the weakest, only being able to perform simple Mega Kicks, sometimes jumping on higher levels. Based on this encounter, it shows that the Copy Robot doesn't like it if he copies seemingly weak robots. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Copy Robot will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man game. Mega Man Powered Up Dialogues Copy Mega: Yo, Blue! You call yourself a "helpful" robot with your non- existent skills? Mega: A clone of...me?! How far will Dr. Wily go?... Copy Mega: Let's get this over with. I've got a new body waiting for me. Copy Megaman: Hey, Blue Bomber! Just a little unfair to steal other robots' arms, don'tcha think? Megaman: A clone of...me?! How far will Dr. Wily go? Copy Megaman: But I guess being a copy of you would make me the biggest cheat of them all, right?! Copy Cutman: Yo, No-brains! Don't you know running with scissors is dangerous? Cutman: A clone of me?! He's really well made! Copy Cutman: You...you're so stupid...are you sure you even know how to use those scissors? Copy Gutsman: Yo, Muscle-head! Let's get this power match on! There's nothin' better than brute strength, after all. Gutsman: Heeey! Those arms, those legs, that frame--top of the line parts! If I win, you're workin' for me! Copy Gutsman: What?! Hey, hey...wait a sec!! Copy Iceman: Yo, Snowflake! I'm gonna...nah, shattering you all over would ruin the chilling silence I want... Iceman: Oh! A well-constructed toy, sir! Put it on ice and bring it back to base, soldier! Copy Iceman: W-what?! Wait just one darn...! Copy Bombman: Yo, Firecracker! Any ol' fool can chuck bombs around! Bombman: Idiot! Bombs aren't toys! Timing it right, lighting the fuse-- that's stuff you gotta leave to pros! Copy Bombman: I can do that. Wanna see? Copy Fireman: Yo, Small Fry! All your loud "burning" words are just smoke in the wind! Fireman: You! You're a fake! ...Has it finally happened?! A copy of me has appeared...so that means I am a real HERO!! Copy Fireman: How pathetic...I can't believe he's serious... Copy Elecman: Yo, Sparky! You're a top-notch robot, right? That makes me quite happy. Elecman: Not as well-built as my glorious self, but I suppose I can see the resemblance. Copy Elecman: Hmm...can I imitate that conceited tone? I'll finish you at lightning speed! Something like that? Copy Timeman: Yo, Gearhead! I'm grateful to you. You've got smarts, so I got smarts, too! Timeman: What an unpleasant fellow. I must stop him this instant! Copy Timeman: Hey, if I'm unpleasant, you are, too! Copy Oilman: Hey, hey! You gotta be jokin'! Check this out. Even the oil in my body hates you! Oilman: Maybe you just don't get how good my mojo is! It powers you too, y'know! Copy Oilman: Alright, let's just hurry up and finish this. I got another job waiting. Copy Roll: How do you do, Original Roll? I bet you're worrying about your precious Mega...ha ha ha... Roll: What?! I-I...Th-that's not what I'm thinking at all!! Copy Roll: You and I are one in the same. I know everything about you. It's okay, I'll tell him for you. ...Or are you going to try to stop me? Copy Protoman: Yo, Proto Me! Protoman: That madman. Even worse than those Joe robots, to think he'd make something like this! Copy Protoman: Don't lump me in with that crowd! I'm a perfect replica of you, after all! Holograph Mega Mans , is a Copy Robot with a pair of holograms of himself. This Copy Robot only copies appearance, he doesn't copy weapons and moves, as he can shoot in any direction with the Mega Buster. Each copy walks back and forth on the platform its on, occasionally shooting. After a while the holograms will switch positions. Only the true Copy Robot can be damaged; shots pass through the other two. The Top Spin will destroy it in one hit, but the Search Snake is also effective. *The Copy Robot will always start on the uppermost platform. If the player is fast enough, they can reach and use the Top Spin on him before he changes places even once. *There is a way to tell which Copy Robot is the true one. The fake ones will just appear from thin air while the real one has the teleport effect. It is similar to when Mega Man teleports in at the start of a level. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that the Holograph Mega Mans will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 3. *For Top Spin, more or less damages is inflicted depending on the strength of the hit, and other unknown variables. Other media Copy Mega Man Copy Mega Man, known as in Japan, is a character from the manga Mega Man Megamix based on the Copy Robot that appears in the story "The Strongest Enemy to Date". He's a copy of Mega Man that believes himself to be the real one and has the original Mega Man's memories, but has some differences between the original: His eyes are different, he has a different voice tone, Dr. Wily's mark is hidden in his neck collar, and he is more powerful than the original, but has a defect that can overload and destroy him if he uses his full power. When he finds out that he's a copy created by Wily, he revolts and attacks the real Mega Man, accidentally hurting Roll when she moves in front of the original to protect him, making Copy Mega Man feel guilty for shooting his sister and Dr. Light's robots angry. Shadow Man watches him during the events. CopyRockmanMegamixConcept.jpg|Copy Rockman's concept art from Rockman Megamix Vol.2. ArigaEarlyCopyRockman.gif|Found on Hitoshi Ariga's old website; it appears to be an early sketch of Copy Mega Man. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Mega Man faces a copy of him inside Dr. Wily's hideout. See also *Mega Man? *Shadow Mega Man *CopyBot es:Copy Robot Category:Classic bosses Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man 3 bosses Category:Robot Masters